


Did we win?

by TFALokiwriter



Series: When, what, how? [1]
Category: Independence Day: Resurgence (2016)
Genre: Happy, M/M, Science Husbands, post Independence Day, waking up after twenty years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did we win?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did we win?

"Did we win?" Okun asked.

Isaacs had a pause contemplating that answer. It was a long story. So straight to the answer would be acceptable for Okun. Isaacs could tell Okun the complete story the doctors give him the clear to be up and about. Then again, Okun would be working even when he was sick. There was that one time he came in with the flu and got Isaacs and a few other scientists infected in Area 51 so they were forced to wear masks until the flu season ended.

"Yes, we did,honey." Isaacs said, taking the hand of Okun.

"Anything major I need to know?" Okun asked.

"We can come out of the closet." Isaacs said. "And we have a woman for president."

Okun gasped, mostly in shock, at Isaac's announcement.

"We can?" Okun said.  

Isaacs nodded.

"Gays have been accepted into society and gay marriage was allowed three years ago." Isaacs said.

A wide smile grew on the scientists face.

"Baby," Okun said, as he squeezed Isaac's hand. "Do you know a general around here who can get us married?"

"Well, there is a ill judge down the hall." Isaacs said.

"Good!" Okun said, bolting upright. "Let's make it a quickie!"

God, had Isaacs missed his life partner. There is nothing that Isaacs would change about seventy three hundred days of waiting for his long-term partner to wake up. Fifteen years he had spent working side by side in Area-51 with him. Twenty years he spent waiting by his side. Then again, he was the one who patiently waited for Okun to make the first move. Five years into their fifteen year employment.

About time they got married.

**The End.**


End file.
